


Paint it Black

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-OVA, vor Glühen. Ein kleines Story-Snippet... ev. Auftakt zu mehr zusammenhängenden kurzen Texten: Omi Tsukiyono wird als Mamoru Takatori zum Studieren nach Deutschland geschickt um in seine neue Rolle hineinzuwachsen. Identitätskrise! <br/>Challenge: Abschied/Anfang</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paint it Black

**Author's Note:**

> Post-OVA, vor Glühen. Ein kleines Story-Snippet... ev. Auftakt zu mehr zusammenhängenden kurzen Texten: Omi Tsukiyono wird als Mamoru Takatori zum Studieren nach Deutschland geschickt um in seine neue Rolle hineinzuwachsen. Identitätskrise!   
> Challenge: Abschied/Anfang

~

 

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I fade away and not have to face the facts  
It´s not easy facing up when your whole world is black  
(Rolling Stones)

~

Sein Kopf lehnte an der kalten Busscheibe. Draußen in der nächtlichen Stadt blitzten die Lichter vorbei,  
schlugen in das Innere des Verkehrsmittels und die Gesichter der letzten paar Passagiere.

Aus dem Radio vorn schepperten undeutlich die New Radicals.

Die Luft roch nach Gummisohlen und nassem Hund. Die alte Dame drei Sitze hinter ihm nieste herzhaft  
in ein Taschentuch. Er war wieder heimatlos. Oder vielleicht immer noch. Oder doch wieder?  
Trockene Heizungsluft fauchte aus kleinen Plastikschlitzen. Er zog den weißen Schal zurecht, den er sich  
am Flughafen gekauft hatte, hob die Tüte mit Büchern. Seine Tasche war schwer. Noch zwei Stationen.  
Er schloss die Augen und fühlte die fürchterliche Gewissheit, dass er nicht ankommen wollte.  
Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Er hatte nichts gegen die Stadt oder das Land-… obwohl es gelogen gewesen  
wäre, zu sagen er hätte keine unguten Assoziationen gehabt, am Anfang.

Aber es war einfach so überhaupt nicht mehr sein Leben. Noch so viel weniger als vorher irgendwann.  
Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man seine Wirklichkeit amputiert und ihn in etwas völlig neues gesteckt.  
Etwas, das wenn er ganz ehrlich war, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte.

„Don´t give up“ , schrie der Leadsänger vorn unter schaukelnden Wunderbäumchen gedämpft aus den Lautsprechern,  
„You got the music in you“ , und die Mundwinkel des jungen Ausländers zuckten. Er streckte den Finger aus  
und kratzte damit an der Gummiummantelung der Fensterscheibe.

Realitätsflucht…

Das war noch nie so verlockend gewesen wie jetzt. Aber auch noch nie genauso unmöglich.

Der Bus hielt. Die alte Dame stieg aus. Ihren zitternden, nassen Dackel fest auf dem Arm. Beim Aussteigen  
nickte sie ihm zu, und ihr ganzes Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein Feld voller Lachfalten.

Er nickte ebenfalls, sah sie aus dunklen, verlorenen Augen an, in den Sitz zurückgelehnt, und eingehüllt  
in diesen hässlichen, beigen Trenchcoat, und einen Moment spürte er das seltsame Bedürfnis sie aufzuhalten.  
Irgendein paar ärmliche Brocken Deutsch aus sich herauszustammeln und ihr klarzumachen, dass er  
völlig falsch hier war und keine Ahnung hatte, wie alles wieder richtig werden konnte. Er sehnte sich nach  
einer Tasse Tee, und warmen, gütigen Händen, die ihm den Kopf streichelten, und ihm sagten, dass alles  
wieder gut wurde-… irgendwann. Er wusste, dass es nicht so war, aber das war kein Grund es nicht trotzdem  
hören zu wollen.

Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er nicht mehr aussah wie ein dreizehnjähriger Prostituierter.

Alles war anders.

Er war jetzt erwachsen.

 

Der Bus hielt an, er stieg aus. Die Straße war nass und finster. Als er die lange, einsame Treppe des  
Wohnheims nach oben kroch, Schritt für hallenden Schritt, während die Tüten in seiner Hand raschelten,  
erinnerte er sich kurz an jemanden. Einen Freund. Fast Familie.

Er fühlte sich nicht nach „New Radicals“.

Ehrlich gesagt fühlte er sich viel mehr nach Rolling Stones. Seine Schritte im Gang waren rhythmisch  
und einsam. Niemand erwartet ihn in dem viel zu winzigen Zimmer. Die Nacht war schwarz. Sein Zimmer- schwarz.  
Seine Vergangenheit war Weiß gewesen. Und seine Zukunft…?

 

~


End file.
